Esas vacaciones inolvidables
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Shun y los demas caballeros de Bronce van de vacaciones a Mexico y shun debido a siertos malestares debe confesar algunas travesuras a Hyoga Es Slach o yaoi si no te gusta el genero no lo leeas , si eres menor tampoco gracias


**Esas vacaciones inolvidables**

Hola quiero agradecer a todos los que han jugado con migo , además de esas lindas personas , son varias(Val, Alma , Vlad , Nurikosan, Nemesis, Oli, Ely, Shiryu, ikki bueno mas bien quienes juegan sus personajes de estos últimos), también le dedico este fic a Musha , Magic Lilac,Giovana y Edusa, así como a todos mis queridísimos lectores que me tienen mucha paciencia (la cual debo advertir será puesta a prueba en este fic ojala no se desesperen y lo lean completo jajajajajaj ya saben que no soy de drama , en fin) les quiero muchoooooooo, esta dedicado con especial cariño porque se que e tardo siglos en poner actualizaciones afortunadamente este fic es de un solo capitulo disfrútenlo  
Cariños a todos Ara 

Esas vacaciones inolvidables

Shun estaba llorando desconsolado, ¿¿ como es que esto le había pasado justamente a el?

Sin embargo era imposible hacer nada ahora, ahora que todo... estaba...estaba bueno digamos que estaba por llegar al lugar al que pertenecía,  
es que si, después de todo no era solo su culpa , no, era culpa de Seiya y también de Ikki por obligarlo.-Shun dejo escapar una lagrima mas y un sollozo como pago a aquel ardor que estaba sintiendo. No si era algo que ... ardía, ardía y mucho

Todo había empezado con ese absurdo viaje de vacaciones , hubieran ido a un lugar como Canadá Frío, Gélido, pero no tenían que haber escogido México con su bellas playas. Shun cerro los ojos recordando.

Vamos Shun otro poco nada te cuesta-Decía Seiya

claro y además los hombres de verdad no lloran aguantan eso y mas –recalco Ikki

Pero de verdad ya no quiero, hermano por favor...

Solo abre bien la boca y cierra los ojos, esto ni siquiera duele-Dijo Ikki en una carcajada –

Si Shun además eres un caballero de Atena , el mas sacrificado debo decir claro pero eso significa que esto es básicamente nada en comparación a las cosas que hemos sufrido todos ¿No?- dijo Seiya

Pero a Shun le lloraban sus ojitos y ahora en la soledad del baño del hotel estaba muy arrepentido de no haber dicho firmemente que no- porque le ardía su... bueno habrá que decirle de alguna forma su colita (jajaja :S ) hasta limpiarse le dolía, es que la verdad ahora estaba muy rozadito y estaba el pensando que no era lo ultimo ¿ qué iba a hacer? 

Hyoga estaba en la habitación compartía el cuarto de hotel con Shun y estaba feliz por eso ,nada mejor que México para estas ricas vacaciones , en la playa con Shun , que por cierto se la había pasado en ese bikini que apenas y le tapaba lo indispensable... se veía lindísimo, así casi desnudito le entraban unas ganas , claro que el no decía nada.

Hyoga ni siquiera se le había ocurrido sugerirlo...y por cierto, ¿Donde estaba su Shun? Al parecer no había salido del baño aun-Hyoga se acerco muy pero muy curioso y pregunto

Toc , toc...Shun estas bien?

Si- dijo en un hilo de voz -es solo que... ya salgo algo me a caído mal.

Llamo al medico del hotel?

No- dijo alzándose rápidamente el traje de baño, es que creo que se me pasara pronto , no es nada, la alimentación de aquí es mas rara.

Hyoga sonrió- bueno te traeré algo, de todas formas creo que para el mal de estomago lo mejor es un vaso de leche y un plátano y abajo venden licuados te traeré uno-Dijo amablemente y salió del cuarto.

Shun salió, se había lavado la cara seria una vergüenza si el lo descubría , no es por nada pero no quería Hyoga entre todos se enterase de ello.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, Shun se dio prisa en abrirle a su Hyoga, después de todo no se había tardado casi nada y después de lo que se había llevado a la boca algo dulce seria un muy buen cambio.

Seiya!-dijo con un tono de voz que...no quiero hablar con tigo ahora es que... comprenderás que estoy un tanto indispuesto y molesto por lo queme obligaron a hacer.  
Seiya empujo a Shun dentro de la habitación y la puerta quedo entre abierta. Apenas habían entrado algunos pasos cuando Hyoga se disponía a entrar , aunque no le habían visto-Apoco crees que yo estoy muy bien , a mi también me obligo Ikki-Hyoga se detuvo en seco.

Créeme se como te sientes pero esto a mi me esta sirviendo mucho-Dijo Seiya –

Y que es?-Pregunto Shun en tono mas cordial-

pues es una crema, es lubricante sabes ayuda a...bueno a que salgan mejor las cosas, además reduce, las molestias posteriores , como irritación y quita el dolor

Hyoga en todos su años en el frió , jamás se había sentido tan helado. Shun su pobre Shun siendo obligado por su hermano y Seiya consintiéndolo, es mas participando ,como era posible?

¿cómo se usa?- dijo en tono inocente

Bueno Shun solo sigue las instrucciones y ya-

Espero funcione no sabes las que estado pasando aunque ... Seiya , ya viste para que es esta crema, de donde la sacasteis 

Seiya se puso rojo- yo tenia problemitas allí antes la uso hace tiempo pero este paquete es nuevo también el aplicador .bueno ya me voy nos vemos luego- al salir Shun empezó a guardar la crema en la mesita de noche-A Hyoga buenas noches . –dijo y se fue sin esperar a la respuesta y Shun se apresuro a guardad todo, con prisa al saber que Hyoga estaba allí. 

Hyoga , has traído el licuado, gracias- dijo acercándose como un niño hambriento y tomo el vaso y comenzó a beber, Hyoga se quedo de pie mirando como caminaba en dirección a la cama y se sentaba aun con la pajilla en la boca.

Shun, tu sabes que tu y yo... somos muy buenos amigos verdad?

Claro- dijo en tono obvio- porque?

Porque.. si algo malo te pasara, bueno a mi me lo podrías decir.-dijo el rubio

Pues claro que si , y te diría cualquier cosa, porque yo confió en ti-Dijo con una sonrisa casi coqueta 

¿Me puedes decir de que estaban hablando tu y Seiya? –Dijo mirándolo a la cara y el rostro de shun se torno preocupado

Nada importante, solo... una tontería que hizo Ikki pero el también ya se disculpo , así que creo que hasta allí llega esa tontería-Dijo en actitud inocente.

Y me puedes decir si lo que esta en el cajón es parte de esa tontería- dijo acercándose, de improviso y abriendo el cajón .Shun se puso todo rojo.Hyoga saco la crema cuya cajita estaba a un lado ya que Shun no había podido ponerla en su lugar antes de que Hyoga llegara-

Shun trago saliva, -Hyoga...alcanzó a decir pero este ya estaba leyendo en voz alta:

Administrar por vía rectal 1 vez cada mañana y cada noche, además de 1 después de cada evacuación intestinal, hasta obtener la desaparición total de los síntomas. Administrar directamente el ungüento en la zona rectal mediante el aplicador incorporado 1 vez por la mañana y por la noche, como también después de cada evacuación intestinal.

Shun estaba de piedra, Hyoga le había leído todo eso a el en voz alta. de pronto sus ojitos se le pusieron rojos de la pena.

Que hizo ikki que amerite esto?-Dijo Hyoga en tono suspicaz

Es que el me dijo que aquí todos los hombres lo hacían , así que empezó a decir que si no lo hacia yo no era hombre de verdad Seiya se burlo, y le hizo coro, yo le dije entonces que si y por eso paso- dijo finalmente lloriqueando. Hyoga apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que se romperían pero dejo que siguiera hablando.  
Y entonces Seiya también empezó a drama mas y mas y mas, pero ikki también lo amedrento un poco y le siguió con eeeeeeeeeeeeeel

Y tu te creíste de veras que todos los hombres lo hacían aquí?-dijo entre enojado e incrédulo.

¿Que no es así?-dijo inocentemente Shun

Hay Shun eres un inocente- dijo Hyoga que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a abrazarle, tiernamente mientras lo acariciaba de donde podía, no por malicia sino porque con Shun casi desnudito en ese traje de baño tan chiquito, no había pedacitos de piel fuera de su alcance.

Ya vera Ikki le voy a romper la cara y a Seiya por...

No lo hagas , nomás fueron dos

¿¿Nomás dos?-Dijo en tono incrédulo-¿y cuantos querías que fueran?

Es que con Seiya , fueron mas...dijo en tono mas normal –Hyoga estaba en Shock-bueno al principio el iba ganando luego le gane yo -dijo con cierto tono de orgullo, hasta mi hermano me felicito

¿qué tenia invitados , vendió entradas o que?

El chico que cuidaba la puerta dijo que Seiya era muy valiente, pero después dijo que definitivamente le ganaba yo. Claro que no estaba esperando consecuencias pero es que ahora cada que voy al baño me arde tanto.

Pues lógico, -dijo con cara de espanto- dime cuantos fueron exactamente

No se perdí la cuenta después del numero 19, pero Seiya se detuvo en el 15

¿Y ikki lo permitió? Dijo ahora si que muy incrédulo y espantado-

claro si estaba haciendo apuestas a mi favor, lo bueno es que gane si no hubiese perdido mucho dinero mi hermanito...

Lo mato, ahora si ...que aprovechado- dijo apretando a Shun en sus brazos eso que hizo no tiene nombre-

No Hyoga no es para tanto el ya se disculpo dijo que no lo hacia de nuevo

¿¿ y le creíste? 

Claro porque donde va a conseguir otra lata gigante de chiles habaneros si no es aquí en México? En Japón no venden

¿Chiles?-Dijo de pronto Hyoga como si le hubiesen echado agua fría

Claro, y ahora cada que voy al baño me arde mucho, mucho, no sabes que vergüenza me dio que te enteraras de eso, porque es muy intimo. Eso de ir al baño   
¿No piensas igual Hyoga?

Hyoga?-Pero el rubio estaba en shock de nuevo, había imaginado un montón de cosas horrendas y todo se reducía a una, una...-

Era una competencia de comer chiles habaneros?

Si claro que pensaste?-dijo curiosamente

No nada que era una competencia de chiles si se entendió bien claro.

Ahora que esa crema no se si me la ponga, Seiya me confeso que tenia problemas de hemorroides , con lo que arde evacuar esos chiles , el pobre a de estar sufriendo mucho no crees? Al menos yo no tengo si no me moria de sufrimiento, pobresito Seiya no cres,Pero no le digas a nadie-dijo injenuamente

Hyoga se aguantaba la risa , ni media palabra.

Sin embargo me da miedo ponerme esa crema, ¿ya te fijaste las instrucciones, tiene un aplicador rectal como de 5 cm que se tiene que hundir aunque esta delgadito, claro que me metí a bañar después de ir, para ver si así se me quitaba pero a lo mejor sufro mas con el remedio ... creo que mejor ...

Te lo aplico Yo-dijo mirándolo con picardía- 

Hyogaaaaaaaa!-Dijo rojo como tomate, ya que eso implicaba que su rubio le bajara el traje de baño y le pusiera la crema lubricante claro que.. eso era casi un sueño en otras circunstancias -pero...

Pero para eso están los amigos, para ayudar y tu me dijiste que confiabas en mi ¿no? 

Si -dijo muy rojo

Pues no tienes mas que darte la vuelta, y yo... are el resto

Shun se puso muy rojo pero obedeció. Hyoga le bajo el traje de baño y comenzó a aplicar la crema, con mucho cuidado.  
Primero le dio un par de caricias suaves para relajarlo y Shun se dejo llevar con la cara metida en la almohada, luego abrió sus pompitas y se lo introdujo completamente y le inyecto algo de crema , luego con sus dedos, esparció un poco el exceso , sobra decir que lo estaba disfrutando aunque Shun se moría de vergüenza. Eso no impidió que Hyoga exagerará un poco la precaución y aunque Shun se sentía bien al día siguiente se la aplico al menos 3 veces al dia los siguientes 3 dias.

3 días después... después de su ultima aplicación...( pongan de su parte , miren , los dos en cama , Shun sin sus pantaloncitos de echo casi sin nada enzima y Hyoga agasajándose, con un Shun que ya lo dejaba hacer mas por maña que por salud jajajaj)

Sabes Shun hay algo que te tengo yo que decir

Si Hyoga?-dijo Shun después de que le aplicara de nuevo y de forma innecesaria la crema.

Pues veras , tu siempre me has gustado Mucho -dijo Recostándose a un lado suyo. Casi sin pensarlo lo abraso con ternura mientras le decía-Deberás me gustas mucho.. y Yo quería saber si... bueno si podíamos tener una relación mas cercana.

¿Que tan cercana?-dijo ahora si que fingiendo demencia en los brazos de su Rubio, con carita inocente Hyoga lo beso tiernamente en los labios, el primer beso de Shun , para ser exactos.

Cercanos como pareja , -dijo- de echo creo que si me dejas te puedo ilustrar esta noche... bebe precioso, solo déjame estar con tigo, yo te... voy a hacer pasar una noche inolvidable Shun , la primera de muchas. 

Desde entonces Shun y Hyoga se hicieron novios y recuerdan aquellas vacaciones como las mejores de su vida sobretodo por el pequeño insidente

Fin


End file.
